My sinful desire
by HinamiTaisho - 132
Summary: La lujuria es uno de los placeres más pecaminosos que puede haber ,pues esta no solo puede nublar tu juicio y razón...puede arrastrarte hasta el más oscuro sitio de tu mente Dónde ya no te importará el tener dueño ,solo moverás tu cuerpo a voluntad del deseo que te llama a gritos... y esa es la culpa que Rin Mangetsu carga sobre sus hombros ,aquel pecado del cual ya no es dueña..


"-¿Porque será que la atracción prohibida es la que más te hace arder...?-"

Aquel indeseable pensamiento rondaba sin tregua ni descanso por su mente como un barco a la deriva entre sus profundas olas mentales...

¿Como podía siquiera pensar tal blasfemia contra sus principios...?

Por zeus que no debía...pero por Hádes claro que lo haría ,por más que se negara...Ante esos chocolates ojos que penetraban desvergonzadamente su cuerpo no podía negarse, con "Ella" no podría decir lo que era más que sencillo para él, un rotundo "No"...pero como todo y para todo ,había excepciones...y ella era SU excepción.

Y lo detestaba más que nada...

Con frustración apretaba el volante entre sus manos, con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blanquecinos por la precisión...con la espalda totalmente erguida y su cuerpo cubierto por aquel ostentoso traje negro con corbata color Vino ,se encontraba totalmente tenso...con un solo pensamiento corriendo desbocado por su cabeza. . .

En su propia empresa vería el rostro angelical y coqueto del mismísimo pecado. . .

Tan tentador como cada curva de su acentuado cuerpo cubierto por seda color escarlata y leves toques azebache...destacando entre muchas tan solo con unas cortas palabras de cordialidad, captando de inmediato las lascivas miradas de aquellos incautos que osaban fantasear con aquel curvilíneo cuerpo que semejaba a la misma Afrodita con un rostro tallado por lo Santísimos ángeles que deseban pecar...sin siquiera tener la decencia de apartar sus Indeseables miradas de sus carnosos y carmínes Pétalos que danzaban con cada Palabra emitida por su melodiosa voz. . .Voz que tenía que pronunciar solo SU nombre y solo ÉL tenía el derecho de mirar con totalidad su cuerpo al desarrollo...

Que todo el olimpo le ayudara a recordar su compromiso para no caer ante la lujuria de la pasión prohibida. . .

Que le ayudara a no caer ante ella. . .

Emitiendo un último suspiro de pena para si mismo aparcó su "Maybach Exelero" color plateado en el mismo lugar reservado de siempre...a sabiendas que a tan solo tres coches de distancia se encontraba la corrosa de la dama prohibida para él un deslumbrante "Ferrari 458 Spider" en un bello color Gris azulado...

Hasta en eso tenía que tentarlo...vaya mujer...

Pasando con pesar las yemas de su enorme mano por sus vislumbrantes hebras platinadas en paso lento y parsimonioso se encaminó hacia la gran entrada que se extendía frente a él desbordando elegancia a cada pisada sobre el suelo firme, un monumental...casi moustroso edificio de veinte pisos color negro azulado con decorativos dorados, imponente tanto como su dueño orgulloso se mostró ante él...

"Lords of the west company"

era el nombre que llenaba de orgullo su pecho al ser pronunciado con total admiración por ser una de las más importantes empresas de exportación tras nacional de las que se tenga conocimiento...tan grande he importante que era blanco de múltiples intentos de "Unión" por parte de otras empresas contrincantes...propuestas que han sido rechazadas por el gran Sesshomaru Taisho actual presidente de aquel magnífico imperio financiero ,una mente siempre fría y calculadora dispuesta a arrasar con fiereza con todo aquel que intente interponerse en sus negocios...

Mente que se calentó de más el día en que "Lords of the west company" se anexo con la cadena publicitaria "The crown eyes company"...

Ese mismo día en que unos de los inversionistas de la mesa presidencial tuvo la "Brillante" idea de ofrecer un contrato de unión entre una de las mejores compañías publicitarias del Japón sabiendo que beneficiaría a su imperio y no obstante quien lanzó la propuesta enfatizó que era de confianza y garantizaría un buen contrato pues él ,Naraku Kumo era la actual pareja de la dueña de tan prominente y propio imperio...Rin Mangetsu ,era su nombre...que en aquel momento le pareció sin relevancia, aunque interesado por la propuesta de Kumo aceptó la propuesta agendando una reunión privada con ella...

Se arrepentiría el resto de sus días de ello...

Flashback :

"-Será un gran negocio Sesshomaru, Rin es una de las mejores publicistas...para ser apenas una de joven veintitrés años ha hecho un excelente Imperio...-

Halagaba con claro orgullo el atractivo hombre de bellos ojos carmínes con un largo cabello espeso y rizado de un brillante negro rojizo al contraste de su pálida piel...Yaciendo recargado a la orilla del prominente escritorio caoba que otorgaba una vista imponente junto a la enorme silla reclinable glorioso como si fuera un trono adornando la extensa y minimalista oficina presidencial ,con brazos cruzados sobre su extenso pecho el ojos carmín sonrió con complacencia...

-No hace falta que lo repitas...ya lo has dicho ,retírate...deseo comenzar ya y no perder tiempo...-

Respondió en su común voz impávida carente de todo humor o sentimentalismo...Mientras cruzaba un de sus fornidas pierna sobre la otra en una arrogante y autocomplaciente pose de un "Lord"...

-Bien mi "Señor" Sesshomaru...solo pido no se comporte así con mi pareja ,Rin es especial...se sorprenderá-

Descruzó sus brazos encaminadose con clase hasta la salida de la oficina con un profundo suspiro se retiró por completo...

-Sandeces...-

Masculloó fijando sus frías gemas ambares nuevamente en los papeles frente a él ,dando un plazo exacto de cinco minutos cuando un suave y seco golpe dió a entender que la señorita Mangetsu esperaba para su cita agendada...

-Adelante...-

Bufó dando pase a su oficina sin tomarse la molestia de levantar su vista de las hojas entre sus manos ,escuchando perfectamente el rechinido clásico de las puertas abrirse seguido por el retumbido de unos altos tacones golpeando el suelo con un compás rítmico, sin remedio alguno alzó la vista de sus papeles. . . Sintiendo el pesar de todos los infiernos sobre su regazo. . .

"El mismísimo dios Eros se reía de él a carcajadas..."

"Exquisita" pensó con admiración no mostrada en su rostro...que criatura más cautivante se pavoneaba frente a él con paso armonioso...ángel caído del cielo ,eso tarareaba rostro ,Demonio expulsado del quinto infierno...gritaba su curvilíneo cuerpo...¿Que clase de burla era esta?

Por los Santísimos cielos...¿¡Quien en sus cinco sentidos enviaba tal espécimen a él justo en aquel momento!?

meneando con ritmo sus caderas en paso glorioso como si de una reina se tratase, quedo a escasos pasos del escritorio...y solo hasta esa distancia se dio cuenta de un pequeño y más que sumamente curioso detalle. . . . .

¿A caso se había vuelto ciego y loco o en serio que Hades se estaba riendo en su cara...?

Era simplemente divina ,exquisita y deliciosa por dónde le viera...con esos largos cabellos cobrizos con leves ondas ,tan largos y extensos que llegaban por debajo de aquellas prominentes caderas...esos grandes ojos chocolates ,tan llamativos y exóticos...

¿Que cosas no podría ocultar profesionalmente esa mirada de gata?

Sus carnosos y más que apetecibles pétalos rojizos...tan benditamente tentadores como un postre en bandeja de plata, sus sonrosadas mejillas que le otorgaban un aire inocente y puro...su rostro era el de un ángel por el amor de los cielos...! Y su cuerpo. . . Que era eso!?

Que contraste tan más bizarro...!

Su cuerpo. . .a ese detalle se iba ,o más bien a las ropas que la envolvían...eran de un bello lila con una camisa y cinturón negro...todo bien hasta que notó el detalle. . .a caso era una monja!?

Era tan larga y poco atractiva su falda...y el cinturón no ceñía nada...su saco escondía hasta la más mínima curva de sus generosos montes...Y aún con todo eso ,con un mentado dedo entre los ojos y a quince millas a distancia se veía su más que bien formado cuerpo...!!

se terminaría tirando del ultimo piso del edificio más alto de Japón. . . .

Juraría a que si. . .

Deseando a una Monja...

"-Me iré al infierno por tal pecado...-"

Pensó con una agria mofa hacia si mismo llevando una de sus manos hasta el puente de su nariz mientras bufaba audiblemente...

-Verdammt, mein Glück...-

Gruñó por lo bajo, sintiendo ESE infierno calentarse en él como lava hirviendo con tal pensamiento impropio...

-Tan temprano y ya se encuentra maldiciendo su suerte...Naraku no exageró con usted, Señor Sesshomaru...-

Buscaría un notario pero YA...que con solo escuchar esa melodiosa voz lo supo. . .

Con esa santísima mujer se terminaría suicidado si o SI...y de eso estaba tan seguro que si no ,ponía al inútil de inuyasha como presidente...

Antes se suicida por ella...

Entonces esa despreciable cosa llegó a su mente. . .

¿Porque será...Que los amores prohibidos son más intensos que los permitidos...?

Te dirán tanto aunque sea con un poquito. . . Que uno se conforma hasta con el toque de las manos. . .

Estaba cayendo por una santa ,un demonio rindiéndose por un ángel...el universo tenía que estarse volviendo loco junto a él...

era tan pecaminoso ese "Deseo" como el de un sacerdote deseando a una monja. . . .

-Entendió lo que dije Señorita Mangetsu. . . ?-

-Ich verstehe viel mehr Dinge als du denkst. . .-

-Mandenme ahora al inframundo. . .Pidió en un susurro mental. . .

-verzeih mir Vater...Ich bin dabei zu sündigen. . .-

Disculpó en voz tan baja que parecía no más que un hilo...suave e inaudible, que pareciendo brujería u obra del Maldicho destino ella escuchó. . . Sonriendo tan dulcemente que le clavo una daga en el centro de su ser...Ella Lo estaba aceptando con todo y creces. . . .

Jamás se cansaría de repetirlo en voz alta...¿Que clase de ángel era ese?

"-¿Entendió lo que dije Señorita Mangetsu. . .?-"

"-Entiendo más cosas de las que cree...-"

"-Perdoneme padre...Que estoy por pecar. . . -"

Estos amores tienen un encanto que nos da esafuerza para aguantarlo todo...por un posible nada. . .

"-¿Porqué será. . .que no puedo con ella mi señor...?-"


End file.
